The Hyuga Breeder Chronicles
by ErysimumHybrid
Summary: Long ago, Konoha was only a ninja village. Then one day, Pokemon and other continents appeared. Konoha and the lands around it adopted a new way of living; combining ninja training with Pokémon. Now, hundreds of years later, people are given the chance to pursue their Pokemon dreams while training to become a Shinobi.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I own Pokémon.

* * *

Prologue

Konoha Laboratory

In the continent of Godaikoku lies a tall man wearing a lab coat with his long, spiky white hair tied into a low ponytail. He goes through a list of files on his desk. Next to him is one of his trusted Pokemon partner, Politoed. He hands him a file and looks up to face the camera.

"Yo! I'm Professor Jiraiya of Konohagakure, one of the five great villages in the continent Godaikoku! You have been selected to join Konoha Academy this upcoming year. If you are already ten years old, you have taken the first step by getting your first Pokemon. If you are not ten yet, you will soon receive your first Pokemon from your legal guardians. When the new year arrives, all academies will open their doors, and your journey to becoming a Shinobi Pokemon Trainer, also known around as SP Trainer, will begin! Good luck!"

As Jiraiya waves goodbye to the camera, a "cut!" is heard by his assistant, Asuma Sarutobi, and he instantly slouches, tired from the multiple takes it took to finish filming.

"I hate filming these Pokevisions for the Academy." Jiraiya groans.

"Since we're done here, I'm going to do some research!"

He leaves with a silly grin and waves bye as Asuma blows out a puff of smoke before inhaling another breath of his cigarette. He quickly begins to edit the video that will be shown to the new academy students in a few weeks. Of all the missions left on the New Year to-do list, Hokage-sama gives him this one. Maybe it's

punishment for his father forcing her to become Hokage.

* * *

Hokage Tower, a few hours later

A women with brown eyes and straight, shoulder-length blonde hair tied in two loose ponytails has her forehead laid on her hands in frustration due to the paperwork piled up in front of her. How did her predecessors ever finish their paperwork? She just wanted to get this done with so she can go home and enjoy the rest of her evening.

The end of every year was always the busiest. The Kages have the responsibility of putting their incoming academy students into groups of three.

During the time period of the Old Lands, what they now call the land before Pokemon magically appeared, teams of three were put together after they graduated from the academy, and they would automatically become genin.

Since the appearance of Pokemon, lands outside the villages grew more dangerous, and simply knowing basic training was no longer enough to survive outside of the villages. Technology from other continents slowly incorporated into their society, and Trainers became well known through civilian villages. The hidden villages opted to incorporate Pokemon into their ninja training. This caused a massive change in their academic instructions.

Just to make scheduling easier, academies were set to begin on the second day after New Years. The school year ends two weeks before the year ends, with a summer break in the middle of the year.

The year children turn five, they begin to attend Konoha Primary where basic education is taught. They graduate the year they turn ten, and once students graduate, there are usually two routes to choose from. If they are civilians who have no desire to become shinobi, they head onto Konoha Secondary. However, if their future road is to become an SP Trainer, they enter Konoha Academy and put into groups of three the very first day of school. This change allowed for better teamwork and growth of lifelong friendships. To graduate from the academy, students have to become a chunin and pass the Five Village Test.

This is Tsunade's first year as Hokage. There are already too many things for her to learn, and the pressure from the responsibility on her shoulders makes it even harder. Putting students into groups of three without knowing them was a huge disaster waiting to happen. If only she didn't lose the bet she had with Sarutobi-sensei, she wouldn't have been forced into this mess. Now, while she's dealing with this, he's relaxing in the Land of Tea!

Footsteps were heard. The closer they became, the louder it was. Who was in the Hokage Tower so late? Looking up to see the office door open, her old teammate, and current roommate walks in with a mischievous grin on his face. Releasing a breath of relief that she did not have to fight tonight, she becomes frustrated at the intrusion at this hour.

Noticing her frustration, Jiraiya's grin widens even more and then turns into an amused smirk, as if he was silently making fun of the situation she was in.

"What's got my Hokage so frustrated?" He questions her as he sits on the old visitor chair across from her.

Tsunade puts down her stack of files in front of him. These files were all the incoming students this year that she had to put into groups. With a sigh, she opens one of her drawers, pops open a bottle of sake, and takes a huge gulp of the clear alcoholic beverage.

"There are a lot of clan students to sort this year. Teams are usually grouped together based on scores, but their skill sets don't mesh at all. Having to think about politics makes this even more complicated," Shizune helps her master reply.

"If this is messed up, they're stuck with each other for at least five years," Tsunade frowns before taking another sip of sake in frustration.

"Then they'll just have to learn to deal with each other. That's something they will have to learn eventually," Jiraiya jokes.

Tsunade gives him a blank look, not amused by his joke. Even though it was a joke, she also understood that it was also the truth. If the students don't learn to get along, then they would fail at being shinobi. Teamwork has often saved groups from life or death situations.

Jiraiya picks up the stack of papers and looks through them. He picks out a bunch that he recognizes and puts them in front of her.

"These are all the clan members this year," he whistles.

"Most of the heirs and heiresses to the major clans are all here," Shizune responds as she sees the names on the files.

The easy way out was to follow old traditions and group them based on scores. That way, non-clan students would not feel prejudiced against clan members. But, if Tsunade places students into groups based on that, there would be no teams for specific trained areas this year.

"We can try putting students together into specific trained areas this year, and use the excuse of trying something new. If done correctly, it might even help out with clan politics in the future." Tsunade whispers to herself, trying to see if there was anything wrong with the idea.

"The Yamanaka-Akimichi-Nara trio team is already set. That's an automatic given since their families are always aligned. That just leaves the Uchiha, Hyuga, Abarume, Inuzuka, and our two brats. That leaves six, just split it and group them together, give them a specific area of training, and it's set!" Jiraiya responds like it was an easy solution to her problem.

Thinking to herself, Tsunade begins to contemplate on who to put together. Recalling the past missions she's given to her village shinobi, an idea lights up in her head. Putting her thoughts together, she finally decides on team placements for the clan members. Scribbling names down onto a notepad she pastes it on top of the clan folder and looks through the other files. After taking another hour to sort out the remaining students, Tsunade packs up the files on her desk and takes the final swig of her remaining alcohol.

"I knew you were good for something, Jiraiya." She smiles at him and gets up from her desk to hand Shizune the papers.

"Time to head home, gotta play with the brats or they'll have too much excess energy to sleep tonight. They're both excited to start at the academy soon," Jiraiya says as he stands up and walks to the door to wait for Tsunade.

Grabbing her coat, Tsunade walks out the door with Jiraiya following behind her, giving her a "see you later" to Shizune. Oh, how great it feels to be finally done!

Shizune shakes her head in amusement and picks up the papers to get it processed. The papers were split into two groups; clans and no clans. On top of the clan pile, there was the note that read:

Team 7: Front Line of Defense: Sakura Haruno-Senju, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha

Team 8: Search and Retrieval: Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka

Team 10: Immobilize and Interrogate: Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara

* * *

AN: Sorry for the OOCness, mostly read fanfics and haven't watched the anime in ages. Also, English is not my first language so if there are any grammar mistakes, please let me know! :)

\- Ery


	2. Academy Arc Ch1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I own Pokémon.

* * *

Chapter 1

The scent of old history books is noticed the instant someone walks into her room. Scattered on bookshelves, the floor, and even a few in the closet, were books read and left forgotten.

If you didn't know the owner of the room, you'd think that they were a bookworm. Well, she does consider herself one, but these books were not about the romance and fantasies she loved and held so dearly, nor were they about Pokemon that she was fascinated with and cared for.

It was about the details of her clan to the microscopic level she needed to comprehend in order to satisfy the needs of her elders.

She should really return the books back to the Hyuga Library, as she did not like to be so messy, but there was no time for that. With her busy schedule of training and the beginning of school starting around the corner, she had to fit in as much studying as she could.

She passed the entrance exam, but by no means was it an end to her days of constant studying.

Hinata flips through the final chapter of her current textbook, Introduction to Clans of Konoha.

 _Chapter Seven, Contributions to Society:_

 _The Hyuga Clan is one of three powerhouses in Konohagakure beside the Uzumaki Clan and the Uchiha Clan. With their wealth and desire to grow, they invested in different businesses believed would one day grow to be relied on in society. With the growing peace between the villages after the Third Shinobi War, these investments led to a major boom in their economy._

 _The Uzumaki built what is now known as Konoha Lab, the center of all Pokemon information for Konoha. Unless families have their own place for Pokemon, it is also the center that holds Pokemon from Konoha Trainers who have more than six in their current possession._

 _The Uchiha put their finances on their police academy. The Uchiha Police Academy has become the place to go for Shinobi to get extra training, and to get into the police force, Konoha's first line of defense. They have also trained some members of the famous group, The Akatsuki, who works directly under the Hokage, completing the most dangerous S-class missions, ranked above even the Anbu._

 _Lastly, the Hyuga decided to invest in the Hyuga Breeding Center, which is managed by the Branch House. This allowed the Main House to focus on battling and running the clan itself while increasing the clan's income. With the breeding center built and their services thriving, villagers and even the villages around Konoha began to request their services._

 _Before these changes were implemented, parents had to catch wild Pokemon or breed their own in order to have one to give to their children. Now, with the growing technology of transferring Pokeballs, Hyugas have a wide variety of Pokemon available through selective breeding that parents can purchase for their children's first Pokemon*._

On the bottom of the page was a note that read:

* _When a Hyuga turns ten, they choose their Pokemon from their breeding center. The Main House chooses a Riolu, a symbol for the clans fighting abilities, while the Branch House chooses from a flock of Pidgeys, to be a constant reminder to the Branch family of their position in the clan._

"As if the seal on their forehead wasn't degrading enough," Hinata whispers solemnly to herself.

Hinata closes the book with a sad sigh and piles the book on top of her book pile of to be continued. It was always a depressing matter to learn about the inequality between the Main and Branch Houses.

She never understood why the clan had to be the way it was. It's led to so much pain and hatred between the houses.

Hinata huffs in frustration at the thought. Enough history lessons for today. Today is an important day for her.

Today is her tenth birthday. Her _tenth_ birthday. She will be getting her first Pokemon today!

A tightening sensation from her stomach is felt just thinking about it. Nerves and anxiety run through her body as she gets ready for her day. This month has put her in a constant state of worry and stress.

Don't misunderstand, it is a thrilling event to receive your first Pokemon, but it's also one that caused her to be a bundle of nerves for the past month. After all, who wouldn't be?

Many people consider Hinata to be extremely lucky. People could only dream to be in her place. Not only is she going to receive a Riolu, which is considered to be a rare Pokemon, she is able to choose her Riolu.

Not many children have the choice of choosing what species of Pokemon they get, and hardly anyone gets to actually choose which one from the species itself. She should be thankful for being able to do so. But, a part of her wasn't.

What people don't see is that this was a blessing and a curse. Yes, she has a choice, but what comes with choice is the possibility of failure.

What if she were to fail at this, just like all the other things she's failed at? She'd just disappoint her father even more if that was even possible.

Just like the Council always told her father, she isn't a prodigy.

She isn't even competent at the _basics_ , therefore, she is a failure to the Clan.

Hinata shook her head to get rid of the demons talking and headed out of her room, walking into the Hyuga Ranch.

The Hyuga Ranch, the place where Pokemon belonging to the Clan play and lounge and do whatever they desired while they were away from their partners.

It was a large piece of land, considering the size of typical homes in Konoha. It consisted of a small lake and surrounding trees in between the Main House living quarters and that of the Branch House.

Surprisingly, the Clan located next to the Konoha Laboratory. Having their fields connected made the view amazing when you disregarded the stone walls that were splitting the land apart.

Pokemon were everywhere in the ranch, from the flock of Pidgey nesting in the trees to the group of Nidorino and Nidorina playing in the field. It was the place to be to relax and get away.

Gusts of fresh air caress her face, softly swaying her short dark blue hair. Taking a deep breath of the fresh air, she looks at the tallest tree that gave shade to the Pokemon when it was too hot to be under the sun. It was this very tree that shielded her through moments of misery and joy.

Right now, under the tree, is her uncle feeding a group of Pokemon with a cart next to him, stacked with empty bowls waiting to be filled by the bags of Pokemon food laying next to the cart. She heads toward him to join in.

On days like this where she had just a bit of time to spare, Hinata liked to help him out with the feedings. It was a nice bonding moment, both with her uncle and the Pokemon.

The Pokemon were all relaxing while they could. You never know when your Trainer decides to switch you out for another Pokemon due to the six Pokemon limitation. Some of the Pokemon even belonged to her father.

"Good morning, Hizashi-ojisan," Hinata greets him as she picks up a bag of Pokemon food and begins to fill the bowls on the cart. Once she fills a few bowls, she lays them down in front of the Pokemon that were patiently waiting for their food.

"Good morning. Happy tenth birthday, Hinata-sama," Hizashi congratulated her as he pats an Umbreon on the head and it purrs in delight from the sensation.

"T-thank you, Hizashi-ojisan." Hinata softly replied with a bright smile. Suddenly, a wet tongue licks her fingers for attention. Shocked at the feeling, Hinata looks down at her hands and sees a Growlithe looking up at her, whimpering for more food.

"You've been very hungry lately, huh little one?" Hinata giggled as she refills his bowl halfway. He's been eating so much, maybe he's going through a growth spurt!

After another ten minutes of pushing the cart around the Ranch, feeding the Pokemon, and playing with them a bit, Hinata and her uncle went their separate ways to get their own breakfast.

* * *

Entering the dining room, Hiashi and Hanabi were quietly eating breakfast with Hiashi's Lucario sitting loyally by his side. Hinata quickly bowed to her father and hurried to her seat. She was late for breakfast!

She began to eat her breakfast in silence, fearful of how her father would respond to her tardiness. Hopefully, father wouldn't reprimand her for being late and push back the day of choosing her Pokemon as punishment!

' _You knew you should've spent less time playing with the Pokemon, now look what you got yourself into, Hinata!_ ' She admonished herself. Next thing she knows, her father's voice fills the room.

"After training, you will head to the breeding center and receive your first Pokémon. Do not be late." Hiashi reprimands her before excusing himself from the table and leaving the room with his Lucario at his heels.

"Yes, father." Hinata quietly replied. That didn't turn out as bad as she thought it'd be. It wasn't a lashing like it would have been if it was from her grandfather. She quietly lets out a sigh of relief once her father has fully left the room.

Hearing a chair slide back and small footsteps running on the floor getting louder, Hinata looks to her right and barely opens her arms in time as Hanabi pounces her, giving her a tight hug.

"Happy birthday, Hina," Hanabi whispers into her ear.

Hinata hugs Hanabi back, and thanks her, giving her a big smile.

Ever since the Council learned that Hinata was not a prodigy, and with the rising pressure of Neji being such, adding to the fact that he was from the Branch House, the Council felt the need to reassert their power.

They began to push Hanabi at the mere age of two, into becoming the Heir instead of Hinata.

Even though Hanabi was only five at the moment, she was quickly becoming skilled at the Gentle Fist techniques, something Hinata still has a hard time with.

Being alone with her was the only time Hanabi dropped the blank facade that was forced upon her by the Hyuga Elders.

After separating from the hug, Hanabi goes back to her seat. They quickly resumed their meal before heading out to their daily morning training.

* * *

 _AN: Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed! Please feel free to leave a review!_

 _-Ery_


	3. Academy Arc Ch 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I own Pokémon.

 _AN: Thank you all so much for the follows, favorites, and to the guest who reviewed!_

 _I rewrote and split chapter 1 into two chapters because it bothered me. Heh. Hope you all don't' mind!_

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Standing outside the door of the breeding center, Hinata's mind was running a mile a minute. She was ready, or as ready as she could be. All she had to do was turn the knob, go in, and choose her Riolu, all under the watch of the Council and her father. Easy, right?

' _Not easy_ ' she thought with a frown.

This Riolu would be with her for the rest of their lives! At least, that's what she hoped! What if it sensed how weak she was with their aura abilities, and then denied her so it could be given to a stronger trainer?

She wrung her hands on the hem of her beige jacket in worry, causing wrinkles to form. Her father would be so disappointed in her if any of this happened. He's probably disappointed in her this very moment for not being confident enough to open the door.

She hung her head low, feeling as if she already failed at what would be seen as the easiest part of being a Pokemon trainer: getting their first Pokemon. Maybe it would have been easier to be handed her first Pokemon like all of her other future classmates.

At least she wouldn't be blamed for choosing the Pokemon when she failed at whatever she was going to do with it. She'd just be blamed for everything else. She shakes her head, her hair getting messier by the second. That didn't make it any better!

Sadly, it was not Hyuga tradition to just be given their Pokemon. After all, the trainer chooses the Pokemon, not the other way around, right? What is so hard about choosing your lifelong friend without knowing anything about them?

' _Absolutely nothing_ ' she whispered to herself as she let go of her sweater and patted it down to lessen the wrinkles as much as she could. Hyugas should never have wrinkles on their clothes. It was unsightly.

' _Let's just get this over with so Father can get to Hanabi's afternoon training on time_ '.

Taking in a big gulp of air, attempting to put her most confident look on her face, she takes the silver knob into her small hands and turns it. Opening the door, she was greeted by familiar faces of the Council and her father.

' _Please don't yell, please don't yell, please don't yell_ ' she kept praying in her head to whoever was up above listening.

Maybe if she prayed hard enough, Arceus would save her from this moment. Oh, who was she kidding? This is nothing compared to the important lives Arceus must be saving.

Taking small steps into the room, she bows to her father and the Hyuga Council members. She was greeted with some faces of blatant disdain and some of genuine curiosity.

"Let's begin," Hiashi replied as he signaled everyone to follow him.

Typically, there would not be such a large audience when a child receives their first Pokemon, but not with her. She was the current heiress, after all. It was always a wonder to see who would be the next Pokemon head as well.

This Riolu would have a lot to live up to as they would lead the Pokemon of this clan.

Hiashi gave a nod to the Hyuga at the front desk. Giving the Hyuga leader a quick bow, the front desk attendee quickly led them down the hall and into a small room. Once everyone was in the room, he closed the door behind them and went back to doing his job.

Inside the room was Hizashi Hyuga standing inside a wooden-gated pen talking to the caregiver of the room. Being only 4 and a half feet tall, the gates were only a few inches shorter than her small frame. Nothing could be seen past the gates, but soft growls and yips could be heard.

Hinata nervously looked around, trying to distract herself from probably one of the most important decisions of her life. The room looked like a kids playroom. There were plenty of toys in baskets organized on the walls, tons of pillows and hiding areas everywhere.

If she wasn't Hyuga-trained, she would have loved to just hide away in one of this hiding spots, away from the eyes of the Hyuga Council and her father.

Hizashi turns around and bows to the Hyuga leaders, and opens the gate to the playpen. Hiashi nudges Hinata into the playpen and closes it once she is inside.

She turns around and finds that all the Council members were surrounding the playpen watching, her with their prying eyes, waiting to see who she was going to choose.

Turning back around, she sees that there are five small Riolu's nipping and tumbling around each other with a pair of Lucario snuggling on the side. Hinata assumed that they were the parents.

Feeling the pressure of the situation right in front of her, Hinata backs up and stands as close to the gate as possible. Who should she choose? Will it like her? What if it hates her? She was getting dizzy with the self-doubt thoughts going in her head.

Hizashi gives her a nod and urges her to come forward, the caretaker on the side preparing her Pokeball. Hinata takes a small step forward while looking at the litter of pups who formed a straight line after being told by their father who she was.

Noticing Hinata's movement, the mother immediately jumps to the front of her litter and pushes them behind her with her black paw. She gives Hinata a calculating stare and stands elegantly, waiting for Hinata's next action, which was once again, a frightened step back to the wall.

"She's a first-time mother, so she's a bit defensive with her pups. Don't mind her, Hinata-sama, go on," the caretaker reassures her.

The mother Lucario gives him a glare as if saying ' _I'd be like this for all my pups. How would you like people taking your children away from you, mister?_ '.

The caretaker gives a chuckle at the attitude and nods for Hinata to continue forward. Taking a deep breath and trying to muster all the courage she had left, she takes few steps forward.

Next thing she knows, a small Riolu head pops out under his mom's paws. The mother growls and pushes him back behind her with a paw.

Hinata gives the small Riolu a wry smile when it keeps trying to poke its head out under its mother's arms.

' _You can do it Hinata! You've befriended Pokemon at the lab who's been more intimidating, stop shaking!'_

Kneeling down before the mother, she holds her trembling hands out.

"May I befriend one of your pups to have as a lifelong friend and partner? I p-promise to take care of him or her to the best of my ability." She says to the mother.

Even without using the Byakugan, she can feel the Elder and Hyuga Council members frowning. She could just hear them thinking that Pokemon are not friends, they are only battle partners.

The mother Lucario gives Hinata another look and sensing her aura, deems her worthy, nods her head, and takes out her paw to shake on it. The mother Lucario turns around and looks at each of her pups.

All five of her pups look up at her expectantly, each holding the want to jump in their heels at the chance presented in front of them.

They all wanted to go on journeys and get stronger. They all knew that this was their chance to be the Pokemon leader of this clan. It's their dreams to become a master Lucario like in the bedtime stories they heard from their father!

The mother Lucario looks at her youngest pup who popped his head out earlier. He is always pushed around by his older siblings, always trying to fight back. This girl has a relaxing aura, albeit very shy and insecure, she seems to care for Pokemon.

Perhaps she would be what he needs to grow into a strong Pokemon.

His mother nudges him towards the girl, hoping that she would pick him.

He walks up to her on his 4 legs and looks up at her nervous face. So she'd possibly be his master from now on.

She seemed nice enough, although a bit shy, but he's sure he could help her with that! Jumping up and down in excitement, he looks up at her and gives her a high pitched bark to let her know that he wants to be her Pokemon.

Hizashi hands Hinata her very own Pokeball with an engraved Hyuga symbol on it to signify the Hyuga Main House. She kneels down and takes a deep breath. She looks at the Riolu and shows him the Pokeball.

"My name is Hinata, I hope we can h-help each other reach our goals," she says and gulps.

The Riolu without a doubt in his mind quickly uses his nose to click on the button and gets sucked into the Pokeball.

There was a small shake when the Riolu was confused with his surroundings in the Pokeball, but quickly calmed down and a confirmed 'ding!' sound was heard.

Seeing this, all the other pups begin to whine at not being picked, only to be shushed by their father with a soft growl.

Blowing a breath of relief, Hinata let out her new Riolu. He turns and sadly looks at his family. He's never parted from them before. Seeing this, Hinata frowns.

"This won't be a forever goodbye." She tries to comfort him. He looks up at her in confusion.

"I'll try to let you visit them as much as possible, though it may be less when we're traveling."

His tails wag in happiness at the news and looked at his family again with bright eyes. His father walks up to his youngest pup and pets his head. He gives him a nuzzle and his mother licks his muzzle, giving him a blush at being treated like a pup.

His siblings came and pounced on him, doggy piling on top of him.

"She would be given the smallest and weakest looking one," a council member is heard through the gates, ruining this cute family moment.

The Lucario pair looks up from their pups and gives the old man a glare and a growl. A look of judgment is felt throughout Hinata's body and she tries to shrink herself to relieve the pressure of it. Hinata ducks her head behind her bangs, feeling once again like a disappointment.

She didn't think the Riolu was weakest just because he was the smallest.

Her Riolu, noticing her change in aura, quickly tries to crawl out of his sibling pile, and walks up to her, putting a paw on her knees.

She smiles at his kind gesture and gives him a gentle scratch behind his ears as a thank you, emitting a soft purr from the pleasure.

Hiashi notices her meekness and releases a breath of air to let go of any thoughts on attacking the council member. Even though Hinata believes that he sees her as a failure, it is not the case.

Being the Heir of the Hyuga Clan meant being the best, and Hinata sadly does not fit their standards of being the Heir. The council members and his father's constant degrading words to his daughter did not help.

He always hoped that pushing her harder would have given her what she needed to improve her confidence. Oh, how wrong he was, as it lowered her self-esteem dramatically. Now, it was too late to change. The damage is already done. He could only hope that receiving her Pokemon and going to the academy would help her grow out of her shell.

"Hiashi-sama, if I may speak?" The caretaker interrupts Hiashi's train of thought. Curious about what the caretaker has to say to the comments of the Council, he nods his head.

"Though this Riolu is the runt of the litter, he is the only one who has learned a move that is not quick attack." The caretaker responds, shocking him and his Council. Quick attack was one of the first moves that Riolus learn, typically during play fights with their siblings.

"Then, what move has he learned?" Hiashi questions.

"He's learned Iron Tail, Hiashi-sama." After giving a moment's pause to allow the Councils' shocked reaction to grow even more, he continues.

"As you know, this move is only learned through being taught by a move tutor, and we're not sure yet how it was passed on through breeding. It is quite remarkable that the mother nudged him to be Hinata-sama's partner." The caretaker bowed to the elders, while giving a Hinata a wink.

Hearing this, Hinata blushes at the hidden compliment from the caretaker.

The mother Lucario puffs up her chest with pride. ' _Take that, Councilman! Nobody belittles my pups like that!_ '

The Council member that spoke out gave the caretaker a glare for overstepping his boundaries, and before he could retort, Hiashi decides to step in.

"First rule of Pokemon is to never judge a book by its cover. A small Lucario can be strong enough to beat a Steelix." He says as he gives the Council a silencing command with a stern face.

"Well done, Hinata. However, it is time for your sister's training, and a Hyuga should not be late. The Council and I will be leaving now," Hiashi says as he gives her a final look and walks out of the room.

Feeling the small jab her father sent her way, Hinata finches before giving his back a nod and bowing to the Hyuga Council as they made their way out of the breeding center.

She was elated at being complimented by her father for once, but that short three-second moment was quickly deflated.

Hinata turns around and focuses her attention on her new Riolu.

"I'm sorry to cut this family moment short, but we should leave soon." Hinata lets Riolu and his family know with a wary frown.

He gives her a nod turns to wave bye to his family with his paw. He runs up her body to lay in the hood of her jacket, and wrapping his paws around her neck, he signals that he's ready with a bark.

Hinata gives a short bow to the caretaker and her uncle, being careful to not knock her new Pokemon off his place. With this newfound friendship, they leave the breeding center and head out.

* * *

 _AN: Hope you all enjoyed it! Any review and constructive criticism will be deeply appreciated! I'll try to upload chapter three soon!_

 _-Ery_


End file.
